Finding Love
by Gina1982
Summary: Anya and Willow, Could it have happened this way? RR please
1. Chapter 1

This story was edited somewhat on 08/17/07 for grammar and other fixes.

Finding Love by Gina

Rating: PG-13

Setting: Season 7, (Same time, Same place)

Pairing: Willow/Anya

Copyright 2005

Disclaimer: I own nothing but enjoy trying to play with the characters a bit.

Feedback: yes please

Distribution: please ask

Summary: Willow and Anya, could it have happened like this? Season seven timeline with drama, romance and angst.

A/N A large part of the conversation, in Chapter 1, was taken from (Same Time, Same Place at the Buffyworld site)

Chapter 1

Willow's heart is racing after having found the skinned body as well as hearing what the Scoobies had to say about it. She wants to cry, scream, vent, but most of all she wants to be seen and comforted. She doesn't blame them at all for wondering if she had done the most recent skinning but the fact remains that she didn't do it. It hurts her deeply to know that her friends have such doubts, even if they're warranted.

She is still walking fast with her head in a daze and finds herself knocking on Anya's door. Anya opens it, "WILLOW," Anya looks at her hesitantly.

"I need help," Willow says flatly.

"I don't have any money." Anya quips dryly.

"I don't want money." She walks into the apartment without waiting for an invitation and gets a frosty look from Anya.

"Come in, enjoy my personal space." Anya says grimacing as she shuts the door.

"I found a dead body near the high school. Something horrible killed a boy, took his skin right off." Willow shivers as she recalls the scene in her mind.

Anya and Willow speak simultaneously. "Was it you?" Willows shocked look matches Anya's, as they both deny having done the deed.

Anya continues speaking. "Well with the skin thing, they're definitely going to think it was you. Buffy is, anyway."

"Yeah, I mean maybe she already does. I don't know, I just—I-I have to find whatever did this. I just—I need to do something right." Willow drops her head sadly as she finishes speaking. In all honesty, she isn't sure if she will ever get anything right again.

"Oh, and so they'll think it wasn't you, right? I mean that has to be part of it. Maybe you're even thinking you kill this thing, they don't even have to know about it, won't suspect you, even for a minute." Anya says feeling a little sorry for Willow because she knows the feeling all to well.

"No, I-I don't, When did you get all insightful?" Willow asks trying to sort out her thoughts.

"I'm surprisingly sensitive." Anya says smiling. In spite of the situation Willow has found herself in, she returns the smile. This was something Willow couldn't recall happening before but felt it was nice.

"So, will you help me?" Willow asks tentatively not really expecting the help but hoping Anya will come through.

"Is it difficult or time-consuming?" Anya asks sighing.

"No," Willow says taking that as a yes. She draws the curtains in the apartment to block the sunlight. She then lights the candles, as Anya leaves the room and quickly returns. She and Willow sit on the floor, Indian-style, facing each other, with a map of Sunnydale between them.

"This isn't going to get all sexy, is it?" Anya asks with laughter in her voice.

"I'd be shocked, ok; do you have your powder?" Willow asks as Anya shows it to her. "OK, we scatter it over the map, and everywhere there's a demon, a little light appears."

"Oh, pretty! Will it hurt the carpet?" Anya asks really wanting to know that her home will remain in tact. She did not enjoy the thought of Willow causing her home harm after ruining her place of business some months ago.

"No," Willow pauses for a moment. "OK, scatter," they dust the map with the powder from their jars. Several single dots glow in various places on the map, with a thick group of glowing dots in the center.

"Hey look, that's me! Hello. What's that huge clump?" Anya points to the center of the map.

"It's the high school," Willow answers trying to concentrate.

"It's all hellmouthy. Things have been stirring there lately. Is it getting brighter?" Anya looks at Willow wide-eyed.

"Smoke!" Willow yells as the clump of lights in the center of the map get brighter and brighter until the map catches fire. They jump up fast and Willow puts out the fire with her foot.

"Ah! OK. Remember our talk about the carpet?" Anya exclaims, displaying her mood change.

Willow inspects the marks left behind on the map by the glowing lights and frowns. "Thi-this could be it. It's strong, near the body, and all by itself, hiding in the woods or-or maybe cave. There are a couple of good caves around there. Why don't you teleport over there real quick like a bunny and, uh, see if I'm right?" Willow asks dramatically.

"No, sorry, you damaged my carpet. Well, as it turns out, teleporting isn't a right it's a privilege. I withdrew a vengeance spell last week, and this is my punishment. I can only teleport for official business. I have to file a flight plan and everything." Anya says quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be hard." Willow says sympathetically.

"Yeah, it bites a pretty big one. And the vengeance itself, I-it's not as fulfilling as I remember." Anya says sadly.

"Really, cause I got the impression that you enjoyed, you know, inflicting." Willow says timidly, as she looks at Anya's expressions. She makes a mental note that they told Anya, in fact, didn't enjoy inflicting pain at all anymore.

"Well, causing pain sounds really cool, I know, but turns out it's really upsetting, didn't use to be, but now it is." Anya walks around pretending to be fussing over the carpet.

"Is it like you're scared of losing that feeling again? Having it be OK to hurt people, and then you're not in charge of the power anymore because it's in charge of you?" Willow asks knowing the answer already. She still experiences those feelings and it scares the life out of her at times. It was, however, nice to have someone who understood her feelings and possibly, they could help each other.

"Wow, that was really over-dramatically stated, but, yeah, that's it." Anya shuffles her feet while she looks at Willow.

"I get it. Believe me." Willow says and drops her head with an immense pang of shame coursing through her body over the things that she'd done.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I wish it were better for you." Anya puts her hand on Willow's arm to show her sincerity.

"You too," Willow feels oddly relaxed to Anya's gentle touch.

"It did get a little sexy, didn't it?" Anya smiles trying to break the tension that had found its way into the room.

Willow nods, looking into Anya's eyes for a second before catching herself and walking away. "I have to find this monster."

"Willow, um, isn't there another spell? I mean, you're trying to find Buffy and Xander. Couldn't we use a spell to do that?" She points to the candles both wanting to help and not being ready to end the first ever at ease conversation the two had shared since their meeting.

"I did, I-I tried, and something went kaflooey, and it didn't work." Willow shrugs as she speaks. It said they don't exist." Anya looks perplexed at that statement as Willow walks out of the apartment and closes the door behind her. She blows out the candles and wonders what she could do to help. She also wonders why she wanted Willow to stick around.

(SUMMERS LIVING ROOM)

Buffy, Xander and Dawn are at the Summers home looking for the culprit in the skinning. Though they feel they know who did it and that it was Willow. Spike had told Willow what they thought during the little encounter earlier in which nobody but him saw Willow. Buffy sighs, stands up, and walks to a corner of the room with Xander following. "What's up?" He asks knowing the answer.

"I have this feeling in my gut that we know exactly who did this. That all of this work we're doing is just a way for us to convince ourselves that Willow's ok." She looks at the others with frustration showing on her face.

Dawn vigorously points to Buffy and Xander, "oh, guys! I got a good one. A demon called "Gnarl. He's a parasite with these nasty long fingernails. He secretes something through them and uses that to paralyze his victims. He then cuts strips of their skin while they're still alive. It takes hours." Dawn looks excited to have found something other than Willow that may have done this recent skinning.

"We didn't find any strips of skin," Xander says glumly.

"You wouldn't, he eats them. That's why he's a parasite. It's like his natural food." She gives him a look that says go back to school.

"I think we know who did this but, to make you feel better, we will follow up on your lead." Buffy says to Dawn with a certainty in her voice that she is wrong but hoping, just this once, Dawn is right.

(CAVE, NIGHT TIME)

Spike is babbling in an insane fashion while leading Buffy and the others to the cave, as Willow decides to go inside it. She squeezes through the small opening on her stomach. Though there is light from a fire, the cave seems empty. She hears noises and then, something speaks to her. "All alone," Gnarl says though she can't see him.

She stands still, trying to see who is there. She does not notice that Buffy and crew have entered the cave because she can't see them, nor they her. "Look at the shorn lamb. See how he trembles. Is it the cold wind? Or is it that the flock is nowhere to be seen?" Gnarl speaks, as Willow tries hard to figure out what he is meaning.

The gang can hear Gnarl speaking, but can't see Willow. "Poor little lamb all alone." He continues speaking to Willow, then jumps out and scratches Dawn and hides again.

"I can't move!" Dawn shouts frantically.

"Let's get her out of here," Buffy says. "We'll come back for him later." They race out carrying a paralyzed Dawn.

Willow is still looking around to see who's talking to her. She's scared now, as rocks appear at the cave opening and seal her in. "What's going on? Who's there? No! Stop!" She shouts with fear in her voice, knowing she will have to probably die here or use magic to free herself.

"No way out now, no way out." Gnarl chuckles as Willow begins chanting to the Goddess. "Gnarl loves spells. He keeps them as pets. They love him. And they leave him alone." He continues laughing, as Willow realizes that her spells are no good and she refuses to go all dark-magic-girl. "Your friends left you here. No one comes to save you; they wanted me to have you."

A bit of the old Willow begins to surface, as she grows more frightened and hurt by what he's saying to her about her friends. "Did they leave you as a gifty for me? Are you a tasty little gifty? Or did they just throw you away?"

"Stop it now!" Willow yells angrily while shaking from fear. She wonders if the gang had been there and if somehow, she caused herself to be invisible to them and visa versa. Just then, Gnarl swoops in slicing Willow's stomach with his paralyzing fingernail. She falls against the wall and slumps to the floor of the cave.

Gnarl grabs her, pulls her to him and begins to lick her stomach wound. She winces in pain. "Too bad there's no one to help you." He says scratching her again, licking more blood then removes a small strip of skin from her stomach. He then eats the skin, moans with pleasure and bends over to lick her stomach again, as Willow shudders in agony.

(MAGIC BOX)

Anya is cleaning up the shop a bit when Buffy and Xander come crashing in with Dawn. "Anya, we need a locator spell," Buffy shouts. "Look what Willow has done to Dawnie!"

"I don't think Willow would do this," Xander finally speaks up. "She wouldn't," he pauses remembering how she almost killed them all, as Spike enters.

"Someone is missing, who's got the button? I think it is the witch." Spike mumbles as he had earlier when Buffy and Xander had seen him.

"What's that all about?" Buffy asks growing very agitated at the vampire.

"I think what he's trying to tell you is," Anya stands up. "Willow is invisible to you all for some reason." She looks at them. "Where were you?"

"In a cave and Dawn had said something about a Gnarl," Xander offers.

"Xander I truly hope a demon is doing this but it has Willow written all over it," Buffy says despondently.

"While you two argue this out," Anya begins, "I'm going to go help Willow. I can see her and you can't."

She races from the magic box, leaving Buffy and Xander in shock at her boldness. "I guess that's what being a demon does to a person," Xander says. "Buff, I so hope you are wrong, we're all wrong." The two exchange sad looks, as Dawn mumbles something inaudible and Spike is going on about William the poet.

(CAVE, NIGHT TIME)

Willow is lying on the ground, crying, unable to move and in pain. She speaks without moving her mouth. "They wouldn't leave, they'll return."

"They don't want you. Lock you in, nice white skin. And if they do return, where will they find you? Inside me, you'll already be, aww love it." He speaks with a maniacal laugh, and then cuts off a couple more pieces of skin from her stomach. He eats them then licks the blood from her wounds. He then turns from her quickly. "Anyanka, the great Anyanka is here. Maybe she will perform a wish spell to show us how a wish master works." He clicks his nails together.

"Anya help me please," Willow begs without moving her mouth.

Willow fights to keep her eyes open and sees Gnarl with a sword and Anya with a dagger. They fight, trading blows with the weapons. Anya gives him a good slicing sending him temporarily off to lick his wound. "Willow, I'm here, wow, you're really hurt." She says and checks the wounds over. She knows that killing Gnarl will stop the paralysis but not the other wounds and Willow is losing blood fast. "Let me get rid of him and I'll help you, just hold on Willow."

Anya spins around and stabs Gnarl in the foot with her dagger, as he tries to pounce on Willow. She pins him to the ground. She gets her knee down on his neck to help hold him still then plunges her thumbs into his eyes. Her face looks as if she's going to vomit, not a demonic trait to say the least, but she goes back to Willow who had been watching.

Anya sits back down with Willow, who bursts into tears though she is able to move. "I hate being so helpless and you of all people saved me but I wanted so bad to use the dark magic on him but I-I-I just couldn't do it."

Anya takes a small bottle of ointment out of her jacket. She has Willow grip one of her hands as she applies the ointment. She murmurs something and a first aid kit is there. She cleans out the wounds, as Willow tightens her death grip on Anya's free hand. She then applies the bandaging to cover the wounds. "All right Willow, I can't carry you so now is when I will need a little help." Anya stands up and gently pulls the


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willow is barely able to stand as Anya helps her into the Summers home. Xander quickly gets up and offers his hand, realizing he could now see Willow. "She did a cloaking spell in her mind as she feared you all wouldn't be ready to face her. It wasn't done purposefully and I think battling with the gnarl broke it." Anya says answering Xander's questioning eyes.

"Well it's a good thing she's ok," Buffy says lowering her head, as Willow's tired green eyes meet her own.

"I know you all blamed me," Willow says weekly and leans a little more on the vengeance demon then she had wanted to. "I understand."

"I-I-I," Xander offers. "I did a little but then I just knew you couldn't have done such a thing." His eyes stare down at the floor and shame is plastered all over his face.

"I did blame you fully," Buffy admits somberly. "I'm sorry though Willow. I was wrong and you don't know how happy I am that I was." She forms a tentative smile but only sees a sad faced, tired woman looking back at her.

"I think I should stay somewhere else tonight. I think we all have some talking to do." Willow says, trying to look away from her friends, noticing the tension that is permeating heavily in the room.

"Willow I never doubted you," Dawn speaks up finally hoping to give the redhead a reason to relax. She, of all people, had reason to doubt her with all that happened between them last year.

Giles bursting through the door with several young ladies interrupts the discussion. "I'm afraid we have a very big problem," he begins speaking to the assembled group. "This is Kennedy and Rona," he gestures to the two girls standing in front of a few others. "They are the designated leaders of these potential slayers. Watchers and potentials are being killed by robed figures with no eyes. They're known as harbingers. It seems as though something is trying to destroy the slayer line."

"My dreams," Buffy says going into deep thought of some robed figures killing a young girl. "This is just great, now we've got some creatures killing off the slayer line plus have to deal with Willow." Her words caught up in her throat but not before they were spat out. She looks over at Willow.

"You don't have to deal with me Buffy." Willow shuffles towards the door.

"I didn't mean it that way," Buffy says softly, mentally kicking herself for such a blunder.

"Willow," Anya puts her hand on the redhead's arm gently. "Maybe they all just need to have a good orgasm or two. Sexual tension can make one very stupid."

Willow smiles at Anya, as Dawn and Kennedy muffle their laughter. "Perhaps I could take Willow with myself and the potentials for the night. I got a room with hopes of speaking to you tomorrow about us all staying together due to the recent happenings." Giles looks at Buffy for confirmation and then Willow for acceptance of his invitation.

"I think a good rest might do us all some good," Buffy says, hoping that she can sort things out with her friend tomorrow.

"Especially for some of us who have been in the throws of evil for the better part of the evening while the slayer sat on her derriere!" Anya says in her usual sharp-tongued mannerism.

Xander shoots her one of his looks that tells Anya to be more tactful. "Why don't we just all crash here," he adds. "I've got a few sleeping bags from when we all used to hang out," he gets up to head out for the sleeping bags.

"You all do as you wish," Anya turns towards the door. "I'm going home where I can relax. Xander, you gave up the right to scold me on my way of speaking some time ago."

"Anya," Willow says in a tired voice. "Could I tag along?"

"Sure," she waves her hand at Willow as a gesture to follow.

"Willow is buddies with Anya since when?" Xander asks with a contorted look on his face.

"Since nobody understands her," Dawn speaks up in a flippant tone and then leaves the room.

"Kennedy, why don't you just bunk with Dawn tonight," Buffy says, as she gets up and turns towards the stairs. "We've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

ANYA'S APARTMENT)

"It was strange in there huh." Anya says thoughtfully, as she gets herself a blanket from the closet.

"Yeah it was," Willow says thoughtfully. "I don't blame them at all for feeling Leery of me but it still hurts. I don't want to put you out Anya. Why don't you take your bed and I will be fine on the couch."

"It's not often I'm in such a nice mood Willow," Anya smiles. "My generosity isn't quite up to par with humans so you should take it when offered." She notices Willow is looking at a photo of Tara, which is sitting on her dresser with some other pictures. "You know she was the only one who tried to be my friend. I will always be grateful for that."

"Tara was one of a kind," Willow says sadly. "I don't know if I can ever get over her and move on but I do know that I will honor her wishes to not dabble in magic to heavily if it kills me." Willow speaks with her resolve face firmly planted.

"Get some rest Willow," Anya turns towards the door. "The Bringers, as they're better dubbed, are messengers of the first and I don't think we're going to have an easy road."

"Angel had dealings with the first and almost killed himself." Willow says, remembering Christmas time a few years ago. It was back when things seemed a lot easier.

SUMMERS HOME, NEXT EVENING)

Willow walks into the living room at Buffy's house. Dawn is sitting in front of a computer, "where is everyone?" She asks startling Dawn.

"Buffy has the girls out back for their evening training and so I was trying to find information on the first evil." Dawn says sardonically. "I've come up with nothing."

"That's what I've been doing at the magic box," Willow says shaking her head. "Nothing here either. I spoke with Giles and all we know is the first has these Bringers and is incorporeal."

"So what might we do now?" Dawn asks, as Kennedy comes in.

"Beats me," Willow says and flops down in a chair. "I'm so exhausted from the things that I've been through. I don't know if I can do much of anything."

"Can I get you something?" Kennedy flashes Willow a smile that garners a smug look from Dawn. She heads towards the kitchen to get a pitcher of lemonade for the girls.

"I think she's flirting with you," Dawn says with disgust in her voice. She couldn't imagine Willow with anyone other than Tara but if she had to be with someone, she didn't feel Kennedy was it.

"Is Buffy trying to train or kill that poor lot of girls," Spike says coming up from the basement.

"Kill I think," Kennedy says handing Willow a coke.

"Thanks," Willow says putting a small smile on her face.

"Oh my God!" Xander screams as he comes into the house. "Spike help me get the potentials inside!"

Everyone goes to the window to see what is going on. Spike races out the door just ahead of Xander at the site of, what looks like, a sea of Bringers coming towards the back yard. "What is that?" Dawn asks, as Giles and Kennedy race out to help.

Willow shivers, getting a doom-filled feeling as she watches the eyeless Bringers pummeling Buffy with Giles and Kennedy being of little help. "I'm going out to help," she says looking around for a weapon.

Dawn looks out the window again and sees a new arrival come in the yard to help the fight. She has three Bringers downed easily, thus enabling Buffy to get a break from the beating. She beheads several but the remaining Bringers then back off and run away, as if they are following orders.

Dawn walks outside behind Willow, as Buffy stands up. "Faith," Buffy says quietly as Willow just stands there looking.

"B," Faith says looking around at the crowd of young girls. "Some demon came to visit me in jail." They all look around to see Anya getting out of a car.

"You're going to need all the help you can get Buffy. I think we all better get used to it like it or not." Anya says looking at Kennedy, who is standing next to Willow smiling and asking her something or other.

"Fang phoned the magic something or other this morning from what I figured," Faith began. "I was attacked with a knife by some idiot in the big house and got word to him via a special favor from a guard. He phoned to ask and she answered the phone so came to get me."

"I think you should ask before you go picking who helps me," Buffy huffs at Anya angrily.

"Buffy, these Bringers are trying to destroy the slayer line. You are not the head of said slayer line like you think you are. Therefore, I made a safe bet the head of the slayer line should be here for help and protection just like the rest of us." Anya says in her own defense, surprising everyone, yet again, with her boldness.

"Yes I agree but I'm not so sure she can be trusted." Giles adds wearily.

"B, you're just jealous. Those creatures were beating your ass and I saved it!" Faith shouts growing more upset. She was truly sorry for the things that she had done to everyone but if what Anya had told her was true, there was no time for one of Buffy's little fits. Buffy lunges and punches Faith in the gut hard. "Nice B, trying to remind me what you did when you weren't such a hero?" Faith asks calmly with no retaliation.

"Buffy stop!" Willow yells, realizing that Faith was in as much danger as everyone else. "I should be in jail right along with her so either you stop acting like a baby and let her stay, or send me there too."

"That's the spirit Red," Faith says smiling at the wiccan, which causes a dagger stare to come her way from Kennedy.

"She's right Buffy," Xander says and shrugs his shoulders. "Besides if she turns out bad we can feed her to the Bringers."

Buffy backs off for the moment and goes down into the basement followed by Spike. "She have another vamp lover?" Faith asks curiously.

"Of course," Giles mutters under his breath, as everyone begins to go inside.

"I guess it's time for me to shove off," Anya says looking at Willow. "I think the young potential has a thing for you. Maybe you can have an orgasm or two if nothing else."

"Anya!" Willow says looking down at the ground. "Could I crash at your place again?"

"Sure and you can even have the couch this time," Anya smiles heading for the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since the bringers attacked the group. They continued training the potentials feverishly in hopes of having them more prepared should a large battle take place. All the while, Willow and Dawn researched with Giles as Kennedy pumped up her flirtatious ways garnering a few smiles from Willow. "So anyway, it took her awhile to get over being pulled from heaven, she was trying to find herself I think, and slept with Spike. Then when she tried to call things off, he," Xander looks down at the ground as he concludes a talk he and Faith had been having. "He tried to rape her and then got a soul as if that would gain him forgiveness."

"Well," Faith shakes her head. "From what I saw this mornin' she's forgiven him." She sizes Xander up with her eyes to gauge his reaction. "Redemption is a rough road Xan," she looks away from him knowing that part of him would never be able to forgive her for the things she'd done, although Buffy seemed to.

Xander, seeming to understand what she was feeling, tried to think of some sort of words to help. "You're human Faith; do you really think a soulless creature could want full redemption? He got the soul just because he thought it would make Buffy want him. That is a ploy not redemption." He stops speaking abruptly, knowing that he hadn't come up with any helpful words for the once dark slayer.

"We all want redemption for one thing or other Xan," she looks at him with a genuinely regret-filled look. "Some have a much bigger road of it cause they did bigger things is all but we all got reasons for what we did."

"I suppose your right. Like An, as I told you it's my fault she's a demon again so I feel that every vengeance act she performs is on my hands so to speak." He looks at Faith now with understanding remembering what a crush he had on the gorgeous woman. He sees something different in her now, no longer standing before him was a mixed up tough acting kid but an at peace tough acting woman.

"So, do you trust me enough to bail out of here for an hour or so to have a drink? You look wound as tight as B." She says and looks towards the back yard where everyone appears to be winding up their training, minus Kennedy who ended her session early. Willow had agreed to go have a drink and a few dances with the young slayer in training and Kennedy had to be ready.

Xander recalls the last time he and Faith had a conversation about being wound up and laughs aloud with a sheepish grin on his face. "You know what Faith, for some reason I think I do trust you enough."

She smiles at him, he'd changed a lot and the lines on his face showed it. One thing that she could tell remained a big part of Xander was that he was all too willing to help another person. 'You should've let him help you back then slayer" "Faith, did you change your mind?" Xander's question pulls her out of thought.

"Nah, lets jet," the two walk off together, as Willow and Kennedy come out the door.

(THE BRONZE)

Faith and Xander are sitting eating chicken wings and having drinks when Willow and Kennedy come in. "There's a sight for sore eyes," Faith shrugs. "I hope Red will be okay with this. That slayer-wanna-be's been puttin' the make on her big time."

"Yeah, I know Will has to move on but…" Xander trails off deciding a shrug of the shoulders is better than bad mouthing Kennedy.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out here and dance," Faith gestures to the group of dancing people letting Xander know it's fine if he wants to join her.

Willow and Kennedy sit with Pepsi's, burgers and fries. Kennedy is talking about how nice it is that they finally get to spend a little quality time together with all the busyness around the house and such cramping things. Willow is finding her eyes drawn to Faith rather than listening to the potential. She remembers sitting and watching her dance in their high school days and how she had a major crush on the slayer. "Willow?" Kennedy questions and follows Willow's eyes to Faith. "Oh, are you surprised to see the two of them together?"

Willow surveys the two, they were dancing among several others so not together really but she supposed it wouldn't be so bad if they were. "Yeah that's what it is." Willow smiles apologetically to Kennedy. "I just wonder if Anya will be all right with it."

"She's the snarky demon right?" Kennedy asks wondering how she could get the courage to ask Willow to dance.

"Long story there," Willow says not feeling in the mood to call Anya any type of name anymore. "She helped me a lot since my trek into the dark magic though."

"Well how about we go dance and you can fill me in on the magic stuff." Kennedy offers with a smile on her face.

"Sure," Willow says unenthusiastically.

The two begin dancing close to where Faith and Xander are dancing. "I need to run and call Buffy," Xander says. "I forgot to tell her a few things for Giles."

"Sure thing X-man," Faith says cocking an eyebrow at Kennedy who had been giving her a not so pleasant look. "Do you mind if I mess with the kid?"

"Not at all but wait till I get back so I can watch." Xander laughs and heads to get his cell phone.

Kennedy is rambling on about their next date, which makes Willow a little uneasy. She is having a decent time but is nowhere near ready to start building something big. Especially not with Kennedy, who seems to brush her off every time she tries to talk about Tara. As Kennedy continues her rambling and Willow tries to take it all lightly to not get to nervous or withdrawn, she feels hands slide around her from behind. She had just moments ago, told Kennedy that fast dancing next to each other was best to start out with as she was still a bit skittish on dating. She started to tense up when she saw Kennedy looking behind her. She then found herself being spun around and looking into the deep brown eyes of the slayer. "Hey Red, whatcha say you give me your first dance." Faith smiles at the wiccan who looks shocked, as Kennedy huffs off the dance floor. "You don't need to be dancin' with a child anyhow Red; you need a real woman to show you a thing or two." Faith manages to keep her laughter inward as she flirts until Kennedy is well out of earshot.

Willow just looks at Faith not knowing what to say but finding herself allowing the slayer to lead her across the dance floor. "Um," she looks down at her shoes.

"See I made you blush, then will come a smile. That's what I call relaxation." Faith says triumphantly and begins to dance provocatively to the beat of the faster song that just started. "C'mon Red let's have some fun."

"Some things never change," Willow smiles at the free spirited woman. She was glad that she no longer saw coldness in her eyes. "I'm surprised Xander came here with you though. He tends to hold grudges longer than the rest of us."

"I'm surprised too but it's not a date or anything. I needed to chill," she looks the crowd over and sees Xander watching Kennedy who is boiling mad. "He seemed like he did too."

"Yeah, he messed up big time with Anya." Willow wonders where Anya is, as she hasn't seen her since yesterday.

"He told me about that, we've got company Red." Faith motions to Kennedy who is coming back to the dance floor. "She's not for you huh."

"I don't know that anyone is to be honest. I miss Tara so much and I-I well I just can't see myself with anyone but her. It's too hard to think about it because if I get happy with someone, I have to let go of Tara." Willow's Face turns a little downcast.

"You don't have to let go Red. She will always be with you but you can find room for a little happiness," Faith smiles as Kennedy makes her way to them.

"May I cut in?" She tries to be as polite as she can.

"Nobody cuts in on Faith's action," the slayer retorts giving Willow a big grin.

"The cops will," Kennedy says smugly, pointing to a group of officers bursting into the club.

"Kennedy if you called the police and I find out," Willow's face now shows anger, as Xander rushes up to them.

"We've got to get you out of here Faith." They all head for the back but one grabs hold of Faith as another fires a gun.

"Demons!" Faith shouts, pulls out a sword and guts one then grabbing his gun. "Red get Xander out of here now!"

The demons begin to assault Xander, Kennedy and Willow. "What do you mean get me out of here," he shouts, as Willow pushes him out the door. "I can take care of myself Will!" He's knocked to the ground as Kennedy stops one from getting hold of Willow.

"Run!" Willow shouts and that is what they all do, as Buffy shows up to help Faith.

(SUMMERS HOME)

"You should have known better then to take them out on the town when there is all this evil-vampy stuff going on!" Buffy shouts at Faith and then smacks her across the face.

Xander and Willow stand mouths agape, waiting for the volatile slayer to strike back but Faith stands unmoving and doesn't say a word. "Kennedy is the one who took me, not Faith." Willow decides to speak up.

"That's right and I'm a big boy Buff," Xander adds, as Kennedy comes over and puts her arm around Willow.

"Faith is a slayer; she should have taken charge and said no." Buffy says defiantly.

"For what it's worth, Buffy is right." Kennedy adds. "Faith was to busy flirting on my girl to do her slayer duties." With that, she kisses Willow.

Willow stands frozen at the touch of Kennedy's lips to hers. A feeling of overwhelming dread creeps its way up inside her until she feels as if she is going to suffocate. She feels like she is betraying Tara and then she sees her. She is standing beside the tree with a horrified look on her face. "Willow how could you do this to me!" Willow begins to shudder at seeing her beloved Tara so hurt, then the tears started to fall.

"No Tara don't go!" She shouts as Tara disappears and Willow, with lightening speed, races off down the street.

"You little bitch!" Faith says and slaps Kennedy across the face, thus knocking her to the ground. "She's not ready, look what you've done!"

"I agree with that," Buffy says and sprints off after Willow.

"If Will gets hurt Ken, you better hope I get my hands on you before B does." Faith too goes off after the women.

"Kennedy, though I think you have behaved a little bit like Dawn tonight, I think this is the work of the first and you better pray they figure it out before Buff goes all slayerie on you or Faith rebuilds her psycho-girl image." Xander walks off leaving the young girl standing there in total shock and remorse.

(WILLOW RUNNING)

Thoughts of Tara swirl through Willow's head as she runs through the streets of Sunnydale; not caring in the least of what danger may present itself around the corner. She is crying a river of tears, as Warren pops up in front of her. "You know what you need to do to get them Willow, bang, bang bang!" He says as she drops to her knees, struggling for breath and sobbing.

"B," Faith motions off to the side of a dark street.

"She looks like she's gonna have a breakdown." Buffy says sadly, wishing that her friend could heal and find some sort of happiness in her life no matter who it is with.

Before either slayer can react, Willow's eyes go black and she is taking off down the street encircled by a big wind that is taking out trees and other things in its path. "This is not wicked cool," Faith states looking at Buffy for a sign of what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"B," it looks like the wind is heading towards the house!" Faith yells trying to be heard over the whistling wind, which suddenly stops.

"This so can not be a good sign," Buffy shakes her head, as both women run at top speed for the house.

SUMMERS HOUSE)

Willow is standing in Buffy's front yard with a gun in her hands. Kennedy is off to the side with tears in her eyes, as she didn't mean to cause this by any means. Xander and Dawn come out of the house shouting at Willow to drop the gun, as the slayer's show up. Anya teleports to the yard with a shocked look on her face. "Willow!" She shouts racing to the agitated redhead. "Willow," she puts a hand on Willow's arm.

"An get away, she could shoot you!" Xander yells as they see a shaking figure moving in the bushes.

Willow had chased Andrew to the house and he'd darted into the bushes. "Kill me, I deserve it," he says with tear-filled eyes.

Willow's hands begin to shake, as her eyes turn green. She then drops to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. "Look what I've done!" She buries her face in her hands as her entire body begins to quiver.

"What the hell happened here? Did you humans screw with her head again?" Anya speaks in an accusing tone, as she points at Kennedy, who looks grief-stricken.

"We were all getting on just fine till Ken-doll here got in the way." Faith snips with a sneer on her face.

"I would have been fine if you weren't putting the make on my girl!" Kennedy shouts angrily.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think Willow has been anyone's girl since she became an adult and her parents got to relinquish ownership." Anya states triumphantly, knowing that Willow and Tara prided themselves on being there individual persona as well as being one.

"I wish someone would stop this nonsense and take care of Willow!" Dawn shouts in a hostile tone.

"I'll agree to that," Anya says smiling at Dawn and morphing into Anyanka. "Done," with that both she and Willow are nowhere to be seen.

"Since when did An become so interested in taking care of Willow?" Xander asks. "Since when did An know how to take care of anyone?" He has a bewildered look on his face.

"My guess is since someone, seems that someone is Red, showed her a little understanding." Faith says walking in the house hoping to get some rest.

(ANYA'S APARTMENT)

Willow is stretched out on Anya's bed, having just finished telling her how the evening had started and finished. "So I screwed up, now their trust will be shot again."

"No Willow," Anya says and pours them both more tea. "It looks like everyone fell into the hands of the first. He made you feel guilty over Tara and then tried to get you to kill that little peon Andrew. I think he's gay you know; not that being gay is bad but does he have to be so obvious?" She looks at Willow who is actually cracking a small smile. "Sorry Willow, my tongue gets the better of me sometimes."

"Well I think you're right, it is the work of the first but, um, well I don't think Kennedy is it for me." Willow frowns. "I do need to let her know this wasn't entirely her fault though. But she got pushy and-and I so am not into pushy-gals y'know? I don't know, maybe I should give her a half way chance though. I mean I never even really tried and that's not so nice of me but I haven't been so nice lately."

Anya shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "I see you're relaxed," Willow returns the smile. "Look, you do need to move on Willow. It is what Tara would want plus having a good orgasm partner is necessary. The thing is if you don't like the brat that way, there is no use harboring with her because it's safe."

"I don't know that it is safe," Willow twists her fingers together. "I just, well what if every time I try to kiss a woman I turn all black-magic-girl and go all wicked."

"I don't think that will happen but if it does, you will have to just go back to men, which I wouldn't advise at this moment." Anya cringes thinking of how Xander hurt her and how she seeks vengeance for women the world over due to men who aren't so nice.

"That's so not an option, maybe I'll become a Jewish nun," Willow ponders that for a moment. "I-I-I don't think we have Jewish nuns; maybe I could start a Wiccan nunnery."

"Why don't you just try to kiss someone who isn't pressuring you; Faith maybe, it seems like everyone wants to kiss her." Anya smiles realizing that she wasn't hurt in the least when Willow told her of Faith and Xander being together at the Bronze.

"I-I well Faith probably wouldn't let me stop at a kiss and I don't think I'm ready to sleep with someone. Not that Faith would want to kiss me because I don't think I'm her type or anything but if she let me try the experiment with her, there would have to be something in it for her." Willow finishes off her drink after the long-winded babbling.

Anya shakes her head; Willow really did make her smile, even if she never owned up to it. She enjoyed watching her expressions when she babbled and found it commendable to have someone around who could talk as much as she could. "You've got to stop making excuses Willow and try," with that, Anya rises and walks over to Willow. She then, without Willow expecting it, plants a big kiss on the redhead's lips. "There y'see, no black eyes, just a little shocked look but you're not going all spastic on me. Test is done, find the right woman and you're home free. Now lets get some sleep." Anya smiles at the speechless woman lying on her bed and heads for the couch.

Willow lays there for a bit thinking of what that meant. She didn't flinch nor get grossed out by the demon's kiss. Anya really didn't seem to be a demon to her although she was. To Willow, she was just Anya and didn't kiss bad at all. Willow shakes the cobwebs from her head and rolls over for a good sleep.

(NEXT EVENING, SUMMERS HOUSE)

"So do tell me how Willow is?" Giles asks Anya who is standing in the kitchen with Giles and Andrew.

"She's all right now," Anya takes a side-glance at Kennedy who had just entered the kitchen. "She had a bad run but I think the first was primarily at fault and the rest of the blame lies right there with the over-hormonal young slayer-wanna-be."

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" Kennedy shouts and crosses the room in an instant to find that Anya had quickly morphed into Anyanka.

"Anya is a wimp, scared of most things," the demon says in a mock tone. "I however am not, don't touch me little girl."

"Kennedy," Giles tries to calm the girl, who pays either of them no attention and punches the demon in the face. She is met with a punch exceeding her own in power and ends up sprawled out in the floor on the other side of the room.

"Kennedy!" Willow's face doesn't look too happy as she enters the room to see what is going on. "I told you earlier I can't do this with you. I told you this out of fairness to you. I need time to sort myself out and can't do that with you acting all butch on me, plus pushing yourself at me. Please let it go for now."

"You just want to screw someone is all!" Kennedy is seething with anger as she speaks. "Which will it be oh great magician Willow, the slayer or the demon as your next bed-fellow!"

"If she wanted to just screw someone she would have stayed with your bratty ass!" Anya snaps in her best condescending tone.

"Ken-doll, chill out would ya?" Faith says walking in the kitchen. "When you grow up and stop living in never never land maybe you will get a good lay but I don't see that time coming soon."

"Fuck off Faith," Kennedy stands up with looks to kill all over her features. "I hear that's all you're good for, is a lay! Nobody cares about you!"

"I think this is getting a little too personal," Willow says. "We have a pending end of the world thingie to deal with. None of us have time for her and we shouldn't give her the time of day so then she will have to shut up."

"Smartest thing you've said all day Red," Faith smirks, gets a Pepsi from the fridge and then walks back out.

"So Willow," Anya turns towards the witch. "I was going to go do the grocery shopping for this ever-growing group of sniveling teen-brats, wanna come with?"

"Sure, anything to get out of here." As the two walk off Giles watches in amusement wondering what is going to come of this new-found friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The training and battles with Uber vamp's had gone on in full swing for three weeks following Willow's dip back into dark magic. She had several conversations with Kennedy and even lunch but not another kiss was shared. She did feel an obligation to at least commiserate with Kennedy somewhat after seeing the hurt in the young potential's eyes upon figuring out she may have had a part in Willow's backset. Willow didn't want her to blame herself, as it was no one's fault but her own for allowing the first to jab at her with Tara. So Willow did have a few talks with her, all the while letting it be known there would be nothing more than friendship between them.

"Hey Red," Faith says sitting down beside Willow in the back yard. It is just turning dark out so still somewhat safe. "What's up?"

"Just thinking," Willow looks at the dark slayer who had indeed changed for the better. Willow could now say that she was glad to have Faith around both to help in the fight and for Xander. She and Xander seemed chummy of late and Willow was glad for her friend. She wanted him to have a little happiness in this crazy life they were so enthralled in and if it couldn't be with Anya, she was glad it was Faith.

"Look Red I've never been one to beat around the bush but," Faith lights a cigarette as she scans the night both for evil being and nosey lurkers. "Ken-doll isn't the one for you and we all can see it. I think you have a crush on a certain demon but are afraid to let it be known."

Willow looks at Faith strangely. "Spike? Hello, gay now!"

"No, now me, I would have picked a better person for ya such as myself," Faith blinks her big brown eyes at the redhead. "You always got to pick them odd ones huh Red." Faith laughs, as an Uber vamp darts out at them. "Damn it all to hell!" Faith growls. "Can't a girl have a little fun?" She kicks the vamp in the gut before he can grab Willow but he gives her a good left hook sending her to the ground. Xander comes throwing himself at the vamp, who is about to lean in towards Faith's neck.

"Xander!" Willow shouts as the vamp lifts him up in the air but Faith drives the stake home and Xander drops to the ground. "I think you need to tend to your own love life Faithie." Willow snickers and walks off.

"What's that all about?" Xander asks as Faith helps him stand.

"I think Red likes Anya but is afraid of what you might think." Faith blurts out as the two stand looking at the moonlight, both wondering how many more times they will be able to enjoy doing such miniscule things as that.

"Well," Xander ponders the idea for a minute. "An deserves to be happy too. It would be awkward I have to admit but I know Will would look after her and hopefully not botch things up as bad as I did."

"Do you regret what happened with the wedding and all?" Faith questions, knowing she does like Xander but is unwilling to let it be known until she is certain she's neither rebound nor second-fiddle girl.

"Yeah," he says thoughtfully. "I regret hurting her and a part of me will always love her just like part of Willow will always love Tara but," he looks at the ground as if it could give him encouragement. "Well, I wouldn't have got to know you and I kinda am liking getting to know you. I wish you would have let me do that a long time ago Faith."

"Yeah me too Xan," she smiles at him then gives him a kiss.

"Woohooo!" Dawn and a couple other potentials shout from the house. "One down, one to go!"

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

Everyone is sleeping in various places, most at Buffy's and others at Xander's apartment. Willow knocks at Anya's door hoping the demon is at home and awake. "Willow, is something wrong?" Anya asks letting the redhead in.

"No actually it hasn't been too bad of a day considering Xander almost got himself killed by playing hero for Faith."

"I'm glad he's doing well again," she says sitting down on the couch and turning off the TV. "He did hurt me badly and I became a demon to not get hurt like that again. Now I hurt because of vengeance spells. Now we're up against an evil that may kill us all. How ironic it is that I now understand death and want no part of it."

Willow looks into Anya's eyes and realizes that maybe part of the snarky attitude of the woman was to hide herself from hurt and pain. She had to understand hurt and pain to be able to properly inflict it upon others after all. "An, we've all been through so much and I never thought anyone could scare me like Glory did. I'm terrified that we won't win this time and it's worse because this time, I'm all alone. I mean Tara's mind was all sucked and all with Glory but I wasn't alone."

The brave front that Willow put up for a few months began to crumble and the tears flowed fast. "You're not alone Willow," Anya says and instinctively pulls the woman into a hug. "I've felt alone myself and since we're both alone, why can't we help each other." Anya offers more as a statement then question.

"I'm afraid to let anyone help me, to get close. I'm afraid they will die An and I don't know if I could go through that again. Plus, I don't know what others would think if I said how I feel." Willow says as she relaxes in the demon's embrace.

"Who cares how they react," Anya beams and points at the mirror. "Take a look." Willow's eyes grow large as she gets quick flashes of Spike and Buffy getting on with the smoochies and comforting, as are Faith and Xander. "Before you ask, no I do not sit and watch others have orgasms but I wanted to show you. Everybody needs somebody and hell if we're all going to die tomorrow why not go out happy?"

Willow smiles brightly at Anya. Her logic was often overlooked by the Scoobies but all too often made sense. "You're right, so," Willow looks at the floor. "Could I kiss you Anya?"

"Not looking at the floor you can't." Anya says, as Willow shakes her head. She knows that Anya will probably always have a little bit of that attitude but doesn't care.

She kisses Anya then looks around as if waiting for something evil to happen. When it doesn't, she kisses her again. "I can't believe I'm sitting here kissing you of all people. Ohmygoddess I didn't mean it that way. I mean, well look how we used to be and," Anya returns the kiss stopping her in mid-babble.

"I know Willow but live or die tomorrow, you can say you had great fun with someone who cares and that's all that matters. Now let's get on with the smoochies so I can find out if you're ready for some orgasms." Anya says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Anya!" Willow says, looks at her smiling face and then starts laughing. "If we live through this, would you consider being my girlfriend?" Willow asks hopefully. For some strange reason, a feeling of hope was overcoming her. She was beginning to believe all would be fine in the end and was hoping that Anya would be there with her to start a new life.

"Let's see how you are in the orgasm department first," Anya jokingly says. "Oh that's right; you have to be at least decent because we've all heard you and Tara before." This brings a blush to Willow's face, as the demon begins kissing her aggressively.

"An, I think you've done this before." Willow says between breaths, as Anya kisses her way down Willow's body.

"I'm a vengeance demon Willow. We don't sleep with those we perform vengeance on." Anya says quirking an eyebrow and then continuing her path down towards Willow's needy area.

(Prologue)

The battle with the first was fought and won. Lives were lost indeed but, in the aftermath, those who lived moved on to pick up the pieces. Buffy, Andrew and Giles moved to Cleveland; who would have thought Andrew and Buffy would hit it off so well after Dawn and Spike's valiant sacrifices. Faith and Xander traveled the world looking for potentials to bring back to the headquarters set up in Cleveland; they got married Christmas day following the big battle.

As for Willow and Anya, they moved to New York where Willow was a mainstay within the watchers council and Anya her secretary. Their primary objective was doing spells to locate slayers, seeking out watchers and raising money to keep the good fight afloat. Those remaining Scoobies were making good progress with having a little happiness amidst all the evil in the world brought forth by demons and humans. Willow was optimistic for her and her new love that they would live to grow old together as Anya's demon powers were stripped in the middle of the big battle by D in hopes of causing her to lose her life. Anya hoped for the same thing, she had no doubts of Willow's love and knew she would never leave her. She also had high hopes that their orgasm trips would continue long into their golden years because it's just not Anya if she doesn't think of her orgasms.

Fin.


End file.
